New Wings
by FallenAngelDayhan
Summary: Kratos a decidio regresar y ver el nuevo mundo pero no todo son buenas noticias... alguien a muerto inesperadamente...
1. Wings

**Ok! apenas ayer empeze mi primer fic! y ya me estoy aventando el otro xD va a tratar mucho sobre Kratos y um... va a haber gente muerta... gente loka.... etc... si no les gusta las cosas algo deprimentes no lo lean :3 es todo A LEER!**

Kratos: Es hora de que me vaya, encárguense de todo mientras no estoy, intentare regresar lo mas pronto posible-

Ángel: Lord Kratos no tiene por que preocuparse, usted ya hecho mucho por nosotros, estoy seguro que muchos lo quieren de vuelta en el nuevo mundo-

Kratos: Solo voy a ver como se encuentran todos… no pienso quedarme-

Angel: No tiene por que seguir llevando esta carga, usted también tiene derecho a vivir-

Kratos: … nos vemos luego…-

**********************************************************************

Kratos: "… Finalmente e llegado al nuevo mundo… Lloyd…"- Kratos se encontraba camino a Iselia, había decidido regresar por el hecho de no poder abandonar las cosas que había dejado atrás, algo así como un remordimiento lo guiaba a encarar la realidad y saber que había sido de aquellos que regeneraron el mundo ya hace bastante tiempo.

Ahora ya se encontraba en Iselia donde se encontraba la persona con la que antes que nadie debería hablar, Lloyd Irving.

Iselia no había cambiado mucho todo seguía idéntico y se sentía el mismo ambiente de tranquilidad en el aire, las personas parecían encargadas en sus asuntos que no parecían notar si nueva gente llegaba al pueblo o no, camino lentamente sabiendo a donde ir, algunos niños jugando fuera de las casas parecía llamarle la atención pero siguió caminando, rápidamente un niño se acerco a el y de no haberlo notado hubiera tropezado con el fácilmente, se le quedo viendo fijamente con unos enormes ojos color verde

Niño: ¿Nos hemos visto antes verdad?- el niño parecía curioso y no parecía alguien que hubiera visto cuando estuvo en la regeneración, era pequeño así que debía haber nacido ya creado el nuevo mundo

Kratos: ¿Qué?- El niño miro mas fijamente a Kratos como tratando reconocerlo

Niño: Me pareces muy familiar no se por que…-

Kratos: No lo creo-

Niño: Ya veo…- menciono con un tono muy serio, algo pareció llamarle la atención y salio corriendo desapareciendo sin siquiera despedirse, Kratos siguió con la vista al niño hasta que lo perdió de vista, tomo poca importancia sobre el asunto y siguió su camino pasando por Iselia y siguiendo por el bosque ya casi llegaba cuando Noishe apareció

Kratos: Noishe… has crecido mucho- Noishe se veía muy alegre y movía sus orejas al reconocer a su original dueño- es bueno ver que estas bien- siguió su camino ya era visible la casa de Dirk cuando lo vio afuera cuidado sus planta

Dirk: Hum… eres tú, no creí que fueras a regresar- lo saludo cordialmente y extendió su mano hacia el

Kratos: Hola Dirk- miro a sus alrededores, las plantas habían crecido considerablemente pero aun así era todo reconocible

Dirk: Imagino por lo que has regresado…- miro hacia otro lado

Kratos: Así es… ¿Esta Lloyd aquí?- hubo un largo silencio y Dirk no parecía querer responder

Dirk: .. Ermhhh….. hay algo que debes ver, se que será duro para ti ven…- lo guió al lado de la casa donde sabia se encontraba la tumba de Anna, y tal como lo esperaba ahí estaba pero…

Kratos: ¿Qué es esto?...- a su lado se encontraba otra tumba, se acerco rápidamente, en ella se podía leer… Lloyd Irving Aurion… al leerlo la fuerza parecía abandonar su cuerpo y cayo de rodillas estupefacto… ¿Cómo era posible…?- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- siguió mirando esa tumba y leyó el grabado en el "Aquí descansa Lloyd Irving Aurion héroe que creo que el nuevo mundo y dio nombre al gran árbol Yggdrasil" …-¿Cómo…?

Dirk: No puedo responder a eso lo siento…te dejare un momento…- Kratos no sabia como reaccionar a la que acababa de ver esa tumba no tendría que estar ahí, el mismo debía haber muerto antes que Lloyd no parecía justo, ya sabia como se sentía que su hijo muriera pero ahora era definitivo ya nunca lo volvería a ver

Kratos: Perdóname Lloyd… no regrese a tiempo…- golpeo fuertemente el piso con su puño y apretaba los dientes no queriendo gritar conteniendo todo el dolor dentro de el, golpeo nuevamente varias veces hasta hacer que su puño sangrara, Noishe se acerco a el haciendo auyidos y dejando caer sus orejas- Noishe…necesito saber lo que paso- entro a la casa de Dirk donde se quedo un rato en la puerta mirando al piso seriamente

Dirk. ¿Te sientes mejor como para hablar?-

Kratos: Si… por favor dime todo sobre Lloyd…- se acercaron a una mesa y tomaron asiento para platicar…

Dirk: No estoy muy seguro de cómo le sucedió eso a Lloyd… la única persona que estuvo cuando Lloyd murió fue Collet…-

Kratos: ¿Ella… lo vio morir?... debio ser muy difícil para ella...- bajo la mirada

Dirk: No sabes como… desde entonces Collet ya no es ella… dejo de reconocer a la gente y vive encerrada en su casa con Frank y su abuela, es muy triste lo digo por el pequeño Kaiser…-

Kratos: ¿Quién?-

Dirk: ¿No lo sabes verdad? Lloyd y Collet se casaron y tubieron un hijo: Kaiser- Kratos quedo mudo por supuesto siempre supo que Lloyd quería a Collet y siempre tubo en mente que quizás ellos dos terminaran juntos pero nunca vio venir lo demás

Kratos.. Un… Hijo….- las palabras apenas salieron de su boca y la idea de cómo seria ese niño empezó a rondar su cabeza

Dirk: Si eso lo hace nuestro nieto- un nieto… algo en el lo llenaba de felicidad al escuchar eso pero a la vez, no sentía como si debería conocerlo después de todo nunca sintió que fue un padre para Lloyd

Kratos: ¿Dónde esta Kaiser ahora?-

Dirk: El vive aquí conmigo, ahora el debe estar en Iselia donde va a la escuela, quizás si regresas mas tarde puedas conocerlo estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz de verte

Kratos: Ya veo… iré a ver a Collet… debo hablar con ella sobre esto…-

Dirk: … No te lo recomendaría ¿pero iras de todos modos no?- Kratos asintió y regreso a Iselia junto con Noishe que lo siguió todo el camino, ahora se encontraba afuera de la casa de Collet, entro y rápidamente vio a Collet sentada en una gran silla con las manos juntas y mirada fija en el piso algo en ella le recordaba cuando perdió su alma en la Tower of Salvation

Kratos: ¿Collet?...- Se acerco a ella y volteo a verlo rápidamente se paro sorprendida

Collet: Eres.. Tu has regresado…- se acerco un poco

Kratos: Collet quería preguntarte…-no termino la frase cuando Collet salto a abrazarlo

Collet: Lloyd!! Has regresado Lloyd!! Creí que estabas muerto!! Pero no estas aquí a mi lado ¿verdad?... Lloyd… ¿Qué pasa?- lo miro preocupada

Kratos: Soy Kratos… no Lloyd-

Collet: Pero que dices Lloyd deja de estar bromeando jaja tu siempre sabes como hacerme reir, gracias Lloyd…- Collet no diferenciaba la realidad y en su mente creía que Kratos era Lloyd , eso dejo en shok a Kratos que lentamente aparto las manos de Collet

Kratos: Collet… mírame necesito saber como murió Lloyd…- la tomo de los hombros obligándola a verla

Collet: No estas muerto Lloyd estas justo aquí- ella ponía su usual sonrisa parecía realmente estar creyendo todo lo que decía

Kratos: Soy Kratos! Collet por favor dime que sucedió con Lloyd!- Collet se alejo un poco y lo miro cuidadosamente

Collet: Kratos… pero por que debería estar Kratos-San aquí el esta en Derris-Kharlan… Kratos… tu eres Kratos… no Lloyd… no… LLOYD!!!- empezó a llorar ocultando su rostro con sus manos- Lloyd…. la exphere… la exphere esta matando a Lloyd debo ayudarlo o va a morir…-

Kratos: La exphere!! ¿La exphere mato a Lloyd como es posible dime?-

Collet: Se esta comiendo su vida… debo hacer algo… el no debe usar los poderes de la exphere…no debes Lloyd…- seguía llorando, las palabras de Collet no tenia sentido pero acaso podría ser cierto… una Key crest se supone que evita que la exphere te contamine y la key crest de Lloyd estaba bien…- Lloyd… has llegado…- volteo a ver a la perta donde se encontraba un niño… el mismo que había visto de ojos verdes-

Niño: Collet ¿estas bien?- se acerco a Collet y esta rápidamente lo abrazo

Kratos: ¡¿Tú eres Kaiser?!- apenas y creía que lo acababa de conocer

Kaiser: Si lo soy… ¿Collet te lo dijo?- apenas decía por el fuerte abrazo

Collet: Oh Lloyd regresaste me tenias muy preocupada-

Kaiser: Soy Kaiser, tu hijo… no soy Lloyd…- la miro fijamente

Collet: Pero que cosas dices Lloyd… ven conmigo tu cabello es un desastre así no es como te debes peinar así te vez mas como Kratos-San…- con su mano tomo los mechones de cabello que tenia en la frente y los levanto hacia atrás de modo que se viera como el de Lloyd… ciertamente si le daba cierto aire de parecido…

Kaiser: Collet no! Déjame no quiero verme como Lloyd…- decía un poco enfadado

Collet: o pero tu eres Lloyd…- sonreía al pequeño

Kaiser: *suspira* soy Kaiser, Collet… KAISER!!... no tiene caso… voy a regresar a casa de Dirk regresare mañana-

Collet: Oh esta bien Lloyd cuídate mucho!!- sonreía mientras este se iba Kratos salio del mismo modo siguiendo al niño

Kaiser: Uh… ¿Noishe por que estas aquí?- volteo y vio a Kratos Salir se dirigia hacia el pero este siguió acariciando el pelaje de Noishe- Perdón por lo que viste Collet esta algo… enferma-

Kratos: No creo que sea la palabra apropiada pero aun así no pude hayar muchas respuestas con ella…- El niño de nuevo miro fijamente a Kratos poniendo atención a cada uno de sus movimientos

Kaiser: … Ah! Ahora recuerdo donde te había visto…- debajo de su camisa saco un pequeño colgante dorado…- ¿aquí eres tu verdad?- era el colgante que Kratos le había dado a Lloyd, donde estaba la foto de los tres de Kratos, Anna y Lloyd de bebe, lo curioso es que al otro lado había una foto similar esta vez era de Lloyd Collet y suponía que Kaiser de bebe… el ver esa foto lo lleno de nostalgia quien hubiera creído que las cosas cambiarían de esta manera- ¿Quién eres?-

Kratos: Me llamo Kratos Aurion-

Kaiser: Ah! Te llamas igual que yo entonces-

Kratos: ¿Qué?-

Kaiser: Yo también me llamo Aurion, Kaiser Aurion, tu eres entonces… ¿el papa de Lloyd verdad?

Kratos: Solo por sangre…-

Kaiser: No lo creo, el realmente parecía quererte mucho- algo en ese niño era muy extraño no sabia como describirlo… tenia el cabello color rubio cenizo corto muy parecido al de el, con el copete un poco mas largo que el pero aun así se divisaban sus ojos verde limón muy brillantes y notables era raro, ni Collet ni Lloyd tenían los ojos de ese color- tu realmente eras su papa es por eso que en su tumba dice Aurion… y por eso yo me llamo así-

Kratos: Por que Lloyd haría eso… lo único que hice fue huir siempre de el…- el niño lo miro sin entender nada

Kaiser: Vamos a casa de Dirk, ahí podemos comer y luego visitamos a Lloyd ¿ok?- lo jalo de la mano como tratando de guiarlo, aunque cuando Kratos se levanto el apenas y alcanzaba su mano por lo Kratos tenia que agacharse, al mirar su mano noto algo que lo horrorizo, las palabras de Collet resonaban al ver su mano era la Exphere de Lloyd…

El Ángelus Proyect…

**ES TODOOOO!! O_O escribi como loka!! no se de donde saco tanta cosa aunque admito que me tarde por que no sabia como explicar las cosas que pasaban :3 necsito mas practica como escritora espero ir por buen camino!!**

**Para el sig. cap. **

**¿Por que Kaiser tiene la Exphere de Lloyd? ¿Que piensa hacer Kratos ahora que sabe que Lloyd esta muerto? ¿Regresara a Derris-Kharlan?**

**:3 Pateticaaa Soy patetica!!! :3**


	2. The way i chose

**O_O WAA estoy muy nerviosa!! Muy no seeee O///O espero que la historia vaya bien, bueno suficiente leer de mis dramas xD CAPITULO 2!! GOOOO!!**

**Capitulo 2:**** The way i will chose**

Kratos y Kaiser iban caminando de regreso a la casa de Dirk, ambos tomando su distancia y en completo silencio, Kratos no podía evitar voltear y ver la exphere que el niño llevaba en su mano, podría ser posible… que esa gema que una vez ya probo la sangre de Anna y que quizás también la de Lloyd ¿ahora también quiera llevarse a Kaiser?

Kratos: ¿Por qué tienes esa exphere en tu mano?- el pequeño ligeramente volteo a verlo un poco sorprendido de que le hablara y de nuevo regreso su vista al camino

Kaiser: Collet dijo que era mía- las pupilas de Kratos se dilataron por la sorpresa

Kratos: Eso no explica nada ¿Por qué la usas?-

Kaiser: Un día estaba en la tumba de Lloyd, no supe cuando paso pero me quede dormido… cuando desperté la exphere ya estaba en mi mano… y no tuve el valor de quitármela… pero si tu la quieres esta bien puedes tenerla- con su mano derecha iba a quitar la exphere de su mano pero Kratos lo detuvo rápidamente- ¿no? – negó con su cabeza haciéndole entender lo que quería decir, continuaron caminando por el bosque parecía que llegarían pronto, Kratos volteo a verlo de nuevo y tenia una rara cara parecía como enojado, movió su cabeza para verlo mejor y esta vez afirmo que estaba enojado ¿De que estaba enojado? No le hizo nada malo, Kaiser iba pateando las piedras que se atravesaban en su camino golpeando lo que fuera al azar no le gustaba eso…

Kaiser: !!¿POR QUE ERES TAN SERIOOO?!!!- ambos detuvieron su paso al instante Kratos solo dio un paso para atrás en cuanto lo escucho, no fue tanto la pregunta lo que lo sorprendió si no el tono de niño pequeño que uso, hasta ahora solo había hablado muy neutralmente como si hablaras con un adulto, no sabia si lo estaba culpando o reprochando

Kratos: ¿Te molesta que sea asi?- agacho un poco su cabeza, si entendía claramente que para ciertas personas era muy molesta su actitud

Kaiser: O///O ahh!! Si!! Digo no!!! No realmente no!! Es que nunca había conocido a alguien así…a comparación de Collet y Lloyd tu…- ambos quedaron en silencio total- Lo siento no fue mi intención -///- , tratare de ser mas reservado la próxima vez - se agacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia y regreso a usar su tono normal por así decirlo

Kratos: Eres un niño, no necesitas por que hacer esas cosas-

Kaiser: Ahora eso si me hace enojar- le sonríe haciéndole entender que bromeaba aunque no lo pareciera por su tono serio, pasado esto siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fin a la casa de Dirk

Kaiser: ¡Dirk ya llegué!- habré la puerta y empieza a buscarlo con la vista

Dirk: !!Ahora!! ¿Que es eso de Dirk? Soy tu abuelo debes llamarme abuelo pequeño testarudo- Kaiser solo le da una cara seria como diciendo "otra vez"

Kaiser: ¬¬ Te llamas Dirk es lo mismo- Dirk se acerca y intenta de darle un golpe en la cabeza mas este lo esquiva fácilmente

Dirk: Ven aquí pequeño, necesitas aprender una lección- lo sigue persiguiéndolo por la casa

Kaiser: No soy tonto como Lloyd ¬¬ te será muy difícil conmigo- después de unas cuantas vueltas Dirk pareció darse por vencido y se sentó en una silla de madera

Dirk: Ok suficiente, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que llames a tu familia por lo que son no por sus nombre no digas Lloyd di papá! Y a mi me tienes que decir Abuelo entiendes!?

Kaiser: OK ok ya ya abuelo Dirk-

Dirk: suena bien para mi- tras esta pequeña discusión, Dirk había preparado comida y los 3 se dispusieron a comer

Kaiser: Dirk vamos estar afuera un poco vamos con Lloyd un momento ¿ok?-

Dirk: Este niño otra vez… bien ve- Kaiser le dirigió una mirada a Kratos para que los dos salieran, ambos se acercaron a la tumba de Lloyd, ya empezaba a oscurecer y las estrellas apenas se hacían visibles en el cielo, Kaiser se sentó tranquilamente abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente a la tumba de su padre, por su parte Kratos se hincó y empezó a reflexionar acerca de los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos, su hijo Lloyd había muerto, algo en su exphere causo que el muriera, después de todo la exphere de Lloyd no era como todas las demás, se llevaron muchos procesos en los Human ranch, sacrificios y constantes pruebas hasta que se hallara alguien que pudiera armonizar con el angelus proyect, debido a que Anna no entrego la exphere a Kva. Nunca se supo el potencial completo de la exphere ni sus posibles consecuencias por usarla, Lloyd empezó a usar los poderes de la exphere cuando comenzó la regeneración del mundo

Kratos: ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Kaiser: 8 años- pareció salir de se transe para dirigirle la palabra a Kratos mas este otra vez su sumió en sus pensamientos, 8 años, significaba que tuvieron que pasar 12 años para que se vieran los efectos negativo de la exphere, aunque la exphere evoluciono mayormente durante la pelea contra Mithos, en cualquier caso nada parecia tener sentido- ¿Cómo son las estrellas?- Kratos volteo a verlo sin entender mas este no dejaba de ver el cielo- Lloyd me dijo que tu estabas viviendo en una estrella ¿es verdad?-

Kratos: No era una estrella era un planeta, se llama Derris-Kharlan-

Kaiser: Lloyd era algo tonto no sabia diferencia muchos las cosas… planetas con estrellas pero… el siempre estaba muy nostálgico cuando mirábamos las estrellas los dos… creo que era por que tu estabas por ahí en alguna estrella y no regresabas-

Kratos: ¿Lloyd te dijo eso?-

Kaiser: No, pero creo que así se debió de haber sentido, por que yo siento eso ahora- Kratos alzo la mira y diviso el amplio cielo, recordó cuando Lloyd era pequeño y lo cargaba en su espalda para que viera mejor las estrellas- yo creo que Lloyd… esta ahí… ahora en alguna estrella…

Kratos: ¿La mas brillante? (N/A: Brave vesperia!! xD ah no ese es otro tales jaja)-

Kaiser: No… solo alguna por ahí…- empezó a señalar las estrellas- esa o aquella… o quizás todas las estrellas… en alguna quizás esta Lloyd… no se cual sea es por eso que es mas especial ver todas las estrellas

Kratos: Quizás en alguna lo llegues a encontrar en cuando la mires-

Kaiser: Si…- Kaiser escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y cayo en profundo silencio, Kratos entendía que Kaiser aun se sentía triste por la muerte de Lloyd- ¿Kratos tu lloras?- Era una pregunta difícil de contestar, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando murio Anna, no cuando vio la tumba de Lloyd, aun asi los apreciaba mucho… entonces ¿por que parecía no salir lagrimas de sus ojos?- Yo ya no lloro, ya no quiero llorar otra vez…-

Kratos: No es correcto que te quedes con el dolor dentro de ti-

Kaiser: …- una sola lagrima cayo por sus ojos, por su mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla, la limpio rápidamente con su mano, Kratos pudo notarlo creyó que el niño empezaría a llorar mas este no permitió que mas lagrimas cayeran, no parecía contenerlas, su rostro se mantenía pacifico y serio- Estoy cansado ya hay que regresar-

Kratos: Esta bien- inconscientemente le revolvió el cabello en un gesto de cariño, que pareció sorprenderle mucho a Kaiser que se le quedo viendo un tiempo, no había pasado mucho tiempo que se conocieron pero ya empezaba a crearse un lazo entre los dos.- "Yo… no pienso dejar que muera… no lo dejare morir… lo prometo… Lloyd"- ambos entrar sigilosamente a la casa donde Dirk parecia esperarlos

Kaiser: Ya voy a dormir abuelo Dirk-

Dirk: bien, ve entonces que ya es tarde-

Kaiser: Si pero… ¿Kratos donde vas a dormir?- no había pensado en eso, tras todos los sucesos de ese día no le había dado tiempo de buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche-

Dirk: No te preocupes hay suficiente espacio por aquí ¿No tienes problemas verdad?-

Kratos: Lo apreciaría mucho, gracias-

Dirk: Todo arreglado entonces-

Kaiser: Bien! Buenas noches abuelo Dirk, buenas noches Kratos- hiba subiendo las escaleras cuando Dirk lo jalo de la camisa

Dirk: Espera aquí! Que te dije! Debes llamarlo abuelo a el también-

Kaiser: O.o…. um…. Em…- parecía confundido, volteaba a ver a Dirk y luego a Kratos, a Kratos y luego a Dirk

Kratos: Dirk esta bien, no es necesario-

Dirk: No mientras yo este por aquí…vamos rapido-

Kaiser: Um………………………………. Buenas noches……… abuelo Kratos- salio corriendo a su cuarto, tras un momento Kratos se decide a hablar con Dirk

Kratos: Dirk tengo un favor que pedirte- las palabras de Kratos fueron serias y secas, se trataba de algo sumamente importante

Dirk: Bien dilo-

Kratos: Quiero llevarme a Kaiser conmigo-

**FIN!!! DEL CAPITULO!!! MUAJAJAJAJA XD para dejar en suspenso, :S quedo un poco largo el capitulo lo se, algo sentimental y muy raro xD no se muy bien aun como hacer la actitud de Kaiser y…. bueno espero que sigan leyendo a esta principiante ;D ajaja**

**Próximo capitulo (cuando se me ocurra algo!!) ¿Qué es lo que Kratos esta pensando? ¿A dónde llevara Kratos a Kaiser? ¿Qué dirá Dirk? xD (¿Por qué esto se lee tan patético?) Lo sabrás mas adelante!! Sigue leyendo! **


	3. The Wings of the journey

**Ok! Ya estoy empezando a tomar mas experiencia con esto de los fics :D, creo que voy bien y aun así XD creo que nada se puede hacer, bien a LEER!**

**Capitulo 3: The wings of the journey**

Dirk: ¿Quieres llevarte a Kaiser? ¿A dónde?- Kratos toma un asiento cerca, dio un suspiro largo antes de empezar a hablar

Kratos: Collet, me dijo unas cosas bastante perturbadoras… acerca de la muerte de Lloyd…- la sorpresa y la impaciencia de saber no se hizo esperar en Dirk pero Kratos de nuevo tomo su tiempo para explicar las cosas- me dijo algo acerca de su exphere, no estoy muy seguro, pero parece que usar la exphere causo que el muriera, quiero llevarme a Kaiser para ver una manera de ayudarlo, el niño ya tiene el exphere en su mano no se si … en cierto tipo llegue a pasar algo como lo que paso con Lloyd, pero prevenir eso es lo que tengo en mente

Dirk: entiendo todo… claro es algo que debe hacerse inmediatamente pero… no soy la persona indicada para pedir ese tipo de permiso, Collet es su madre asi que…

Kratos: Collet no esta bien, no creo que pueda llegar a un acuerdo con ella, y como tu eres el que ahora se esta encargando de cuidar a Kaiser creo que es mas adecuado pedirte este favor-

Dirk: Si claro, por mi no hay problema pero te sugiero que vayas a hablar con Frank y Phraida (N/A no recuerdo como se escriben sus nombres…)

Kratos: Si mañana hablare con ellos-

La noche paso rápidamente y sin sucesos importantes, ya al alba Kaiser estaba a punto de ir a la escuela a Iselia,

Kaiser: Ya me voy – abrió la puerta para emprender camino mas algo pareció detener la puerta de abrirse

Kratos: Espera, yo iré también- ambos salieron de la casa para dirigirse a Iselia

Kaiser: ¿Vas a ver a Collet otra vez?-

Kratos: Algo parecido-

Kaiser: ¿tú eres siempre así de misterioso? -_- - caminaron tranquilamente, Kratos en ese momento creyó ser el adecuado para decirle acerca de sus planes

Kratos: Voy a pedirle permiso para llevarte conmigo en un viaje- los pasos del menor se detuvieron y lo miro fijamente

Kaiser: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?- no parecía enojado eso era bueno, se veía mas curioso e interesado por la situación

Kratos: Es… acerca de la exphere en tu mano- inmediatamente levanto su mano y miro la exphere

Kaiser: ¿La exphere de Lloyd? ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo verdad? – la expresión ahora cambio por una de preocupación y duda, Kratos también sentía lo mismo ¿era correcto decirlo todo? ¿Decirle que podría morir? ¿Una mentira lo ayudaría a sacar al pequeño de esa duda? ¿O simplemente debía guardar silencio como si no lo hubiera escuchado? Cual de todas estas era la opción correcta…- Tu silencio no me gusta… - le dio la espalda a Kratos y siguió caminando – Si no vas a decirme la verdad entonces no quiero escuchar nada – siguió caminando ya llevándole un buen tramo a Kratos que no se movió un solo centímetro ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

Kratos: Puede ser que… que la muerte de Lloyd fuera por la exphere- Kaiser se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo en cambio miro la exphere

Kaiser: Es eso… ok… entiendo…- Kratos se acerco al ver que el pequeño no se movía en lo absoluto, se quedo hipnotizado viendo la exphere- todo esto es tu culpa…- había odio en sus palabras y su rostro con mucha razón, Kratos le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda para que siguiera adelante, ya al llegar a Iselia cada uno tomo su camino hacia sus respectivos destinos, sin mas preámbulos Kratos entro a la casa de Collet donde todo parecía encontrarse en perfecta tranquilidad, rápidamente lo recibieron Phaidra y Frank, tras explicarles la situación que anteriormente había tenido con Collet y las conclusiones a la que había llegado, les solicitó la autorización para emprender el viaje con Kaiser.

Kratos: Ustedes entenderán Collet no se encuentra en condición de tomar dediciones, por lo tanto les pido como familiares de ella que me permitan ayudar a Kaiser-

Phaidra: Por supuesto, este niño ya a sufrido suficiente con lo que a pasado con Lloyd y Collet, seria un gran alivio que las cosas se solucionen a la brevedad posible-

Frank: Cualquier cosa que sea para ayudarle me parece lo mejor-

Kratos: Gracias a ambos, los mantendré al tanto durante el viaje-

Phaidra: ¿Se Irán hoy?-

Kratos: Eso espero-

Phaidra: Entonces, por favor trae a Kaiser, para que vea a Collet antes de irse-

Kratos: No creo que el se quiera irse sin verla, por supuesto vendrá- tras este acuerdo Kratos se dispuso a retirarse pero algo pareció llamarle la atención nada especial, era un retrato, era Collet y una mujer mayor que ella, de igual pelo rubio y sonrisa característica, unas pequeñas diferencias en el cabello un poco mas largo con unos rizos al final y ojos verdes… verdes…

Frank: Es la madre de Collet, ella murió un año antes de que pudiera iniciar la regeneración del mundo-

Kratos: Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte hablar de ello-

Frank: ¿tu también lo notaste no?- Kratos se quedo mudo al no entender exactamente de que era lo que hablaba- sus ojos verdes, son como los de Kaiser, a veces cuando lo veo pareciera que ella esta viva en el… pero este niño… no se como adquirió esa actitud tan…- no pudo terminar la frase, no parecía encontrar las palabras o simplemente no quería decirlas pero la intriga quedo en el pensamiento de Kratos…

Kratos: ¿Sucede algo?-

Frank: Kaiser… no es como Collet o Lloyd, a pesar de haber convivido tanto tiempo con ellos, siempre parecía mantenerse al margen de los demás..., no sonríe fácilmente, no tiene esa voluntad de querer ayudar a la gente… es….-de nuevo las palabras se quedaban en su garganta no queriendo admitirlas… al parecer de Kratos no había nada extraño en Kaiser… pero apenas lo estaba conociendo, puede ser que no sea como realmente cree.

----un tiempo después---

Kratos se dirigió a la escuela de Iselia donde ya se encontraba Kaiser esperándolo

Kaiser: Toma- le entrega una extraña hoja de papel- ábrelo- no entendía exactamente de que se trataba pero lo abrió.

Kratos: ¿Un mapa?-

Kaiser: Los lugares han cambiado muchos desde que se regenero el mundo, si vamos a viajar necesitaremos eso, pensé en eso mientras estábamos en la clase de arte-

Kratos: ¿Tu lo hiciste?-

Kaiser: Si ¿Se ve muy mal?-

Kratos: Para nada, esto nos servirá de mucho- no parecía en nada un dibujo de un niño tenia demasiados detalles, y el coloreado estaba perfecto, ¿que clase de niño se preocupaba por este tipo de detalles? Debería estar mas preocupado jugando con sus amigos y extrañando a la gente que no vería durante el viaje-

Kaiser: Hable con mi maestra también, dijo que no había problemas por lo del viaje, creo que esta todo arreglado ahora-

Kratos: Así parece-

Raine: Kaiser! … ¿Kratos?- se acerco atónica apenas creyendo lo que acababa de ver

Kaiser: Raine ¿sucede algo?-

Raine: ¿Kratos? creí que jamás regresarías-

Kratos: Las cosas mejoran en Derris-Kharlan, me pereció apropiado ver como seguían las cosas por aquí-

Raine: Me imagino que ya sabes lo de Lloyd…-

Kratos: Si…-

Kaiser: Raine ¿tu conocías a Kratos y nunca me contaste? O_O!!?-

Raine: Primero que nada soy tu profesora y debes llamarme como tal y segundo no tenia por que hablarte de tu irresponsable abuelo-

Kaiser: En primera no estoy dentro de la escuela por lo tanto no tengo por que llamarte profesora, como segundo tu nombre es Raine y la forma correcta de dirigirse a alguien es por su nombre y por tercera no entiendo de que estas hablando… :D-

Raine: Dentro o fuera de la escuela soy tu profesora entendido! Lloyd nunca me dejo de llamar profesora-

Kaiser: Pero no soy Lloyd…- dijo para si mismo haciendo un puchero haciéndole entender que "tu ganas"

Raine: ¿Así que tú eres el que se va a llevar de viaje a Kaiser? Ser un hombre de "familia" nunca a sido lo tuyo- La voz de Raine se torno seria en ese instante sabia que algo pasaba para que a Kratos se le ocurriera tal idea

Genis: Hey!! Kaiser!!!- corrió al verlo

Kaiser: … hola Genis- dijo sin mucho ánimo

Genis: Kra… ¡¿Kratos?!-

Kaiser: ¬¬ tú también… no me sorprende ahora…- cruza sus brazos

Kratos: Como están los dos creo que seria bueno que les cuente todo-

-----minutos después----

Raine: Que extraño… Collet nunca hablo sobre ello por mas que quisimos ayudarla no hayamos la forma de saber lo que causo la muerte de Lloyd pero esto puede ser una pista bastante favorable y también ¿por qué Collet reacciono súbitamente?-

Genis: Quizás fue por que creyó que era Lloyd-

Kaiser: ¬¬ Ella siempre cree que soy Lloyd ¿Qué diferencia hay genius?-

Genis: ¬¬ Que algunos por aquí son adultos y tu no-

Kaiser: Irrelevante… has estado igual de enano por 11 años-

Genis: …"Golpe bajo…"- *nube gris encima de Genis*

Raine: Kaiser dio un buen punto a pesar de su discusión…

Kratos: Collet pareció reconocerme por unos instantes estaba completamente desorientada-

*Flashblack* (por si no recuerdan n_nU)

Kratos: Soy Kratos! Collet por favor dime que sucedió con Lloyd!- Collet se alejo un poco y lo miro cuidadosamente

Collet: Kratos… pero por que debería estar Kratos-San aquí el esta en Derris-Kharlan… Kratos… tu eres Kratos… no Lloyd… no… LLOYD!!!- empezó a llorar ocultando su rostro con sus manos- Lloyd…. la exphere… la exphere esta matando a Lloyd debo ayudarlo o va a morir…-

*fin del flashback* (ahora si continuamos n_n)

Raine: Ya veo… (N/A: xD Raine también se leyó el flashback jajaja) ¿Hacia donde piensas dirigirte Kratos?-

Kratos: Sybak es el lugar mas apropiado, ellos saben mucho acerca de las exphere y sobre los cruxis crystals, además si mas y lo recuerdo Kate llevo a cabo un experimento parecido al Angelus Proyect en Presea-

Raine: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? -

Genis: ¡Así es! No pienso dejar que le suceda a Kaiser lo mismo que a mi mejor amigo -

Kratos: Hasta que no revisen la exphere no creo que haya mucho por hacer pero los mantendré al tanto si se descubre algo-

Genis: Mas vale que así sea! –

Kratos: Entonces vamos Kaiser, supongo que querrás despedirte de Collet-

Kaiser: ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?- le dirige una risa burlona

Raine: Esas no son maneras de responder Kaiser!- Lo golpea en la cabeza

Kaiser: Y esas no son maneras de tratar a las personas! No soy un monstruo que anda por ahí y te da EXP-

Raine: Suficientes ironías por ti! ¡te voy a extrañar!- le da un abrazo

Kaiser: Quien lo dice….- guía su mirada hacia donde no ve a la gente

Genis: Buena suerte Kaiser!- le da un apretón de manos y un abrazo

Kaiser: Si lo se… aun no muero… demonios…- respondió en voz cada vez mas baja- … bien creo que lo diré… los extrañare a los dos también innecesario contando que ya sabia que me iba de viaje….¿Vamos ya?- Kratos y Kaiser entonces se dirigen a ver a Collet, Kaiser entra rápidamente y la empieza a buscar al no verla en la sala sube a su cuarto donde Kratos lo sigue de cerca.

Kaiser: Esta dormida…" no debería despertarla…" vamonos- tan pronto como llego se disponía a salir pero Kratos lo detuvo

Kratos: ¿No te vas a despedir?- agacho la mirada un poco y regreso al lado de su mamá, se quedo mirándola por un tiempo con una expresión neutra, Kratos aun no sabia descifrar el estado de animo de Kaiser pero notaba algo extraño en el era algo como triste mezclado con algo mas… era…

Kaiser: …!- Collet empezó a despertar y volteó a ver a Kaiser- Hola…-

Collet: Hola- respondió con una sonrisa

Kaiser: … Voy a irme un tiempo Collet, Kratos va a llevarme a Sybak- los dos esperaban la reacción que tomaría Collet en completo silencio

Collet: Si, supongo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar ya que regreso Kratos-San, asegúrate de tener cuidado ¿ok?-

Kaiser: Si-

Kratos: Me encargare de cuidarlo Collet-

Collet: No tengo la menor duda de que lo harás- Collet le da un abrazo a ambos y los despide desde su cama- ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Kratos! ¡Lloyd! – Kaiser se detiene a mirar el piso un instante

Kaiser: No soy Lloyd…, Collet…- Kratos alcanzo a escuchar esas palabras bastante bajas y tristes, su mamá no era capaz de reconocer a su hijo, para alguien tan joven debía ser difícil y muy doloroso- Frank Phraida nos vemos pronto- propiamente se despidieron también de Dirk y se encontraban en la salida de Iselia- Estoy feliz de que tambien Noishe vaya con nosotros-

Kratos: Si el resulta de bastante ayuda-

Kaiser: También estoy feliz de viajar contigo-

Kratos: No te aseguro que sea un viaje sin peligros así que no te emociones mucho-

Kaiser: ¿Cortándome las alas eh? Lo entiendo, ¿esto no es juego verdad?-

Kratos: Así es- empiezan a caminar lentamente fuera de Iselia

Kaiser: ¿Realmente te importaría si muero en este viaje?- La pregunta fue directa y chocante, realmente habia necesidad de responder a eso…

Kratos: Si- No muy convencido Kaiser lo miro directamente a los ojos intuyendo si era verdad o no

Kaiser: Es por que…¿yo te recuerdo a Lloyd?- La voz fue muy baja y sonaba dolido casi sabiendo la respuesta- "Si es así lo haces por Lloyd … no por mi…"-

Kratos: No fui capaz de salvar a Lloyd es cierto es una forma de redimirme por eso, pero aun así estoy haciendo esto por voluntad propia, por que mi importas-

Kaiser: …entonces si lo que dices es verdad… te confió mi vida entonces… por que a mi no me molestaría morir aquí o después…- una frase torcida entre confianza, verdad, tristeza y odio, ¿Qué es lo que hizo que Kaiser pensara así?

**STOPPPP!!! XD siiii hasta aquí ufff… muchas hojas y un coco quemado xD creo que ya va tomando forma el fic y espero que sigan leyendo :3 la actitud de Kaiser a cambiado algo radicalmente veamos como sigue (adelanto: Luego se pone mas tragico!!!) y como otro adelantoooo um… naaa mejor lean!!! Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
